Captured
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hades has taken Persephone down to the underworld as he wants her to be his wife. However as he wants her to like it there and him he is trying to meet her half way, she is trying to do the same.


**_Author's Note: _**I know this may not be completely after the original greek myth, but it is my taking on it. I wrote this years ago, and I have waited some time to share it, but figured now is as good time as any.

**_Warning: Sex consensual and not consensual _**

* * *

**_Captured_**

Persephone was looking over at Hades, the man that had just kidnapped her. He was at the moment sitting by what she assumed to be a huge dining room table, resting his head in his hands. His eyes seemed to be closed, so she assumed him to be half sleeping.

Being king of the underworld was most likely very tiring she concluded, sitting on a huge, dark grey couch, trying to make head and tales of why he had taken her.

The young woman had no plans to try to leave his castle; even if she would have dared to try she was sure he had made some kind of restrains making it impossible. Besides, unlike so many others she didn't fear him as she knew him to never lay a hand upon her.

"Hades…" her voice seemed almost like a whisper, but loud enough for him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Yes, Persephone," he said, looking at her with his steel blue eyes.

A shiver was running down her spine as she felt a blush spread upon her cheeks. There was something so captivating by him, something that made it impossible for her to take her eyes of him. Looking at her with his kind, tired eyes she knew for sure he was of no harm. She knew he could be, that he could kill without a problem if he felt like it, at least after the rumors, still she felt no harm from this big, strong God.

"Why am I here, why have you taken me?" she wanted to know. Her hazel eyes were seeking for an answer.

"So you can become my wife," he answered. She was the only woman he would ever consider to marry, as oddly enough he loved her a great deal.

"Oh," she said, she didn't rightly know what else to say. He had clearly made up his mind about the subject, so there was no point of debating it. Not that she felt like arguing on it either.

"Do you have any objections or any questions, any requests?" he asked her, figuring that if he had taken her from her life the least he could do was to make sure she was happy with him.

"Where is my, I mean our bedroom as I could use some rest," she said, she needed some time to think.

"Let me show you," he said and led the way to what could only be the master bedroom. He opened the door and looked around, a wardrobe a night table and a huge bed, otherwise it was empty. The walls were dark grey.

"Would you mind an awful lot to paint the room in a lighter shade?" she asked polite.

He frowned, of course he had thought about the fact that she might want to change things, but his bedroom. Even though it would be theirs now, Hades was very particular on how he wanted this room to be. He sighed as he said, "You can change what you wish, but I would appreciate if you left the bedroom as it is."

She seemed to understand this room was sacred to him, so she didn't wish to push it. Instead she walked over to the bed and sat down, not too soft and not too hard, perfect she decided. Persephone looked at Hades confused expression smiled at him and said, "This bed is very comfortable, would you mind turning as I get undressed?"

He turned his back against her to give her some sense of privacy, glad she didn't push on the matter of redecorating and that she seemed to like his bed.

Persephone quickly removed her dress and put it aside, then removed her bra and slid under the cover before saying, "You can look if you want to."

He turned to look at her, as she had pulled to cover over her to cover her body. He didn't need to ask how much she had in fact removed, as the evidence lay there on the floor, her sandals, her dress and her bra. Meaning she was most likely only wearing her underwear if any at all.

"Do you want me to stay while you rest?" he asked polite, figuring it might not be the right way to jump on her even if he wanted to.

"It's your bedroom and your house, you stay if you wish," she said, throwing the ball back at him. She wondered if he was turned on by the fact she was almost naked in his bed. And if so how much restrains it would take not top jump at her.

"Would you mind if I came to rest with you?" he asked, treading careful seemed to be best if he wanted this relationship to work. He had kidnapped her as he loved her dearly, but if he wanted the same in return and for it to last he needed to play by her rules as well.

"No, but then you should probably get undressed," she said and turned to give her the same privacy as he had given her.

He removed his dark robe, leaving him with nothing else than underwear and sandals. He removed the sandals as well and then crawled in to bed with her. Luckily it was more than big enough for both so he could lie down and not come near her.

"You…you can hold me if you wish," her voice seemed a bit insecure. Maybe afraid he would do more than she offered.

Hades came closer and wrapped his strong arms around her slender body. She let her hand rest on top of his, feeling his warmth against her. He was much warmer than she would have expected, which surprised her.

"I won't harm you, you can rest without worrying about that," he said in a very soft tone.

She didn't respond and even if she could feel his arousal she knew he wouldn't act on it. She settled closer against him, before closing her eyes to rest. He smiled, leaning his head against her shoulder, she was a bit cooler than he would have thought, but he didn't mind. He closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of her deep breaths.

* * *

When Persephone woke up later that day, she was laying halfway on top of Hades, her head resting against the dark curls on his chest, her arm lying over his body. The young Goddess looked at him, spite the fact he had lived for centuries his body was magnificent. It was more the body of a younger man than an older, and you could clearly see his muscles all over.

She sighed, letting her fingers caress along his chest, feeling his warmth underneath the tip of her fingers. Smiling, she bent her head to kiss his chest, before laying her head to rest against it, feeling his strong heartbeats.

Opposite of many others she didn't mind having him this close, in fact he made her feel safe. She knew she should feel frightened when he told her he had kidnapped her to make her his wife, still she didn't. She never quite belonged with the rest as she wasn't all that social, so being down here with him wasn't the worst that could happen.

Persephone looked at him with loving eyes, only get startled by some banging from the main door. Hades didn't seem to mind, but as it scared Perse, she went to whisper his name to wake him.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Someone at the door," she said, hearing the loud bangs yet again.

"I'll take care of it," he said, got out of bed, only to get on his robe and walking downstairs.

* * *

He opened the door only to find his sister Demeter, Persephone's mother outside, she was not happy. Hades let her in saying, "What is the meaning of this noise?"

"Don't play innocent, Hades, I know you have taken her," she said angrily.

"Taken whom?" he asked innocently.

"Persephone and now you are giving her back," Demeter demanded.

"That is not going to happen, my dear Demeter, she is to be my wife," said Hades in a serious tone.

"Hades, be serious, this is no life for her, and she is needed to make things grow," said Demeter.

"She's free to go wherever she pleases, I have no chains to hold her," said Hades.

Demeter called out for her daughter which came down the stairs to join them. She looked at her mother that said, "I'm taking you home."

"No, mother, this is my home now," Persephone protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you completely lost it now, you are needed to make things bloom," said Demeter.

"I am well aware of that, but Hades has no problem with me doing that, have you?" asked Persephone, looking at him.

"No," he answered, a half smile would appear on his bluish lips.

"Well she's being with me two thirds of the year, and you the last third, said Demeter

"That is out of the question, she is my wife, and I want to see her more than that," said Hades.

"It will be on my demands or none at all," Demeter said in a firm tone.

"Fine, but you cannot deny me seeing her and now I wish you to leave," said Hades, nodding towards the door. Demeter walked towards it, leaving the other two not finding it wise to challenge him further.

Hades turned to look at the younger Goddess, she suddenly seemed so sad. He came closer and took her hands in his asking, "What's the matter?"

"You only did what you wanted, none of you asked me what I wanted?" she whispered.  
"What do you want then, Perse?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"More time with you if you are to be my husband. I don't care how it happens, but I know I need it to happen," said Persephone in a serious tone.

"I can always steal you away," he said with a half-smile.

"I'm not sure if that would work as I have to work, but if you could come and stay with me," said Persephone.

"I have to work also, someone has to look after the dead," he said.

"I know, can you please show me?" she asked, figuring she would have to learn if she was going to stay there with him.

He nodded, taking her hand and lead her out to the sea of dead souls. Showing her how he knew who was going to die and how he went to get them. It moved her to see how gentle he was with some of the dying ones spite the fact that he was the king of the underworld.

Once they were back she sighed and said, "Your job, it is harder than I thought."

"Yes, but as my wife it will be yours as well," he said, taking a step closer.

"Will we go together or will I take souls down alone?" she asked. She was used to make sure everything was in bloom every year, not taking dead souls down here.

"We can go together or alone," he said, looking at her, his eyes fixating on her neck. He wanted to kiss it, to kiss her, to have her.

Persephone could see the look in his eyes, knowing he wanted her. She could feel that she got a little aroused by the thought of having her on her, at the same time she was afraid he would harm her. After all he was much bigger and stronger.

Before Hades could manage to control himself any further he had pushed her against the wall and kiss her. Persephone wanted to turn her head, but she couldn't deny his hungry kisses. As he removed his lips from hers and moved on to her neck, she bit her lips not to moan out.

Instead she managed to get out, "Please, Hades, stop."

"Why so my queen, I know you want me," he said, again his lips crushed upon hers.

"No, please," she whispered into his mouth.

Hades let his hand go down to feel underneath her robe, she was wet that much was certain. A shiver of desire ran down her spine by his touch. She struggled to keep focused as he said, "I know you want me."

"Please, my king, if you go on without my consent," Persephone said, trying to push him away. Hades however was stronger, driving by the desire for her, her tore of her clothes and started to feed on her breasts. Persephone moaned, struggling between the fact that she wanted him to stop and the other of him taking her.

He removed his robe and freed his hardness, turning her so he could get better access. Persephone spite the fact that she was wet, was not ready let out a whimper as he got further in. She felt his lips on her neck and shoulder area, feeling his hot breath in her ear, his hands on her breasts as he went deeper.

She let out another whimper, trying to get used to the feeling of him, trying to adjust so it didn't hurt as bad. She had a great feeling he could have been much rougher than he was as seemed to move slower than she thought he would.

He trusted into her a few more times before he relieved himself inside her with a load groan. Slowly he retracted. She turned to face him with tearful eyes saying, "You shouldn't have done that and I don't want you to ever do that again."

With that she ran up the stairs while he stood there looking after her, seeing the little trail of blood on the floor. He knew he had gone too far and he never should have done what he did. Still he had, which he now regretted, let his desires and urges control him. He had taken what he wanted and harmed her to get it.

Hades sighed as he slowly made his way up to the stairs and to his bedroom to check on his young companion.

* * *

Persephone lay in bed weeping, tears streaming down her cheeks and she knew she must be bleeding on his grey satin sheets. Not that she at the moment cared.

How could he go on when she said stop? She had thought better of him. She had really thought he was better than the rumors she had heard about his brothers. She had heard them brag more than once about their conquests at Olympus.

Persephone would never get how Hera could forgive her husband for what he did over and over. She hoped Hades would never do that to her, she knew she could never forgive him if he did.

She sighed thinking back on Hades, her Hades, she never heard him brag about anyone. She never heard him speak of any relationship. Even if he was the king of the underworld, clearly he must have had desires, and being God he probably could have gotten who he wanted.

Then it hit her, he had gone for someone, that someone was her. He most likely had loved her all along and that spite his age he like her had to be a virgin, and that he probably hadn't done it before. Meaning he most likely didn't know how to behave when it came down to the act.

She heard a soft knock on the door and saw Hades enter in all his glory. He looked at her with sad eyes saying, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have…"

"No, you should never keep going when I say no, but my king, I must ask you something," she said and patted on the bed so he would come and sit next to her.

"Yes, my queen, anything," he said and sat down next to her.

"Have you been with anyone but me?" she asked.

"No," he said and looked down, suddenly feeling quite foolish.

She let a hand reach to touch his chin, raising his head so they were face to face as she said, "I love you too, Hades. If you wish we could try again."

"Are you sure," he said.

"Yes, but this time, I'll lead," she said with a smile, carefully pushing him down. He looked at her with surprised eyes. He had just hurt her badly he was sure, and she wanted to try again this soon, meaning she desired him as well.

Persephone slowly went on top, straddling him, right about his waist, she leaned down and kissed him, she parted his rough lips with his tongue letting it slide and mix with his, toying with it until she had to stop for air. She smiled at him, kissing him carefully, and then preceded to his neck, marking every inch of it with her soft lips.

Hades moaned out, his hands moved up her waist, caressing her, gently rasping pulling her closer. Her lips went further kissing his entire upper torso, dragging both of his nipples with her teeth. He groaned out to her as his body got trusted against hers, making them both lift from the bed for some seconds.

"Easy, my king, don't get worked up without me," Persephone purred into his ear, driving him almost insane.

She slowly rose from him to move down to his now hard dick. She raised herself and slowly tread down on it, until he was fully inside of her, then she breathed hard a couple of times.

Hades looked at her with concerned eyes, but she lifted her hand saying, "I'm fine, please let me do this. Give me your hands and move with me."

His fingers entwined with her and she held onto him tight as she started to move her body back and forth on top of him. Faster and faster, him trusting upwards and further into her, both panting, their eyes never leaving each other for a second. She moved faster and faster in a steady rhythm on to op him, clenching his hands so hard it hurt, breathing hard, feeling him tensing underneath her as she started to shake like a mighty earthquake. She knew he was filling her as she was clenching around him, then she fell and he captured her.

She panted hard in his arm, and then as she slowly stopped shaking her breath went down and she moved so his dick would get outside, their juices running down her legs.

"Persephone," his voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm fine, well more, thank you, that was amazing," she whispered, settling against his chest, closing her eyes to rest.

He smiled, realizing as she lay there slowly falling asleep that he might have captured her, but right now she was the one that had captured him in the most wonderful way, and he hoped she would never let him go.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
